Music Heals the Soul
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: *SMacked friendship* A long day in the lab for two CSIs results in a healing musical experience while listening to a street corner quartet sing some good old a cappella...


**Music is awesome. And you know what? What better way to celebrate my 70th story than with a CSI: New York one-shot? Yep, it may seem slightly angsty at first, but not really. Kind of a comfort thing, I guess.**

**I'd like to thank** lily moonlight **for reviewing my stories, **Blue Shadowdancer** for somehow reading my Miami fic and being awesome in general,** **and anyone else who takes the time to actually read my fics. I owe you all a lot.**

**Shining Zephyr does not own CSI: New York or any else you recognize in here. This includes the lyrics to "Good Ol' A Cappella."**

* * *

Music Heals the Soul

_Well there's a light coming from the window  
And it shines down on the street  
There's some guys standing on the corner  
Singin' that good old harmony  
_

Mac leaned back on the bench and listened to the quartet on the corner of the street singing, his arms crossed, eyes closed. After a long day in the lab, he needed to get out of the building and spend some time away from his job. For the first time in months, he didn't want to go back into the crime lab- in fact, he wanted to go home and just sleep. Mac tapped his foot lightly on the round, listening to the group sing softly, nodding their thanks to those who donated money in the the hat of one of the men. Their voices seemed to have a unique effect on the CSI as he began to lightly hum along with the people.

"Mac? What are you doing out here?"

The man smiled slightly and opened his eyes, seeing his coworker Stella sit down on the bench next to him. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her boss and friend sitting somewhere not in the lab. "You finally took my advice and came out here for some fresh air?"

Mac shrugged slightly. "Maybe. I just had to get out of there for a while. The case is finally starting to take its toll on me, I think. At least, right now it is." He winced, pulling out a bottle of aspirin. "Thank god for Flack's pills and other various things he's gotta take, huh?"

"I guess so." The woman listened to the group on the corner and leaned back in the seat as well. "How often do you listen to this group on the street these days? I mean, after you get out of work and all..."

He laughed. "Not often. I don't really come out here to hear them personally. There's usually a group out here singing a couple nights a week, and I want to hear them sing because it..." He shook his head, blushing ever-so-slightly. "You'd think it was kind of stupid."

Stella leaned over and placed her hand on his leg. "Nothing you think about is stupid, Mac."

_And the light coming from the window  
Shines on a streetcorner symphony  
Let 'em laugh, let 'em sing  
Makin' that good old harmony_

"I come out here to listen to the music and heal."

She waited for him to continue. This had to be deeper than she thought it to be.

Mac looked up at the stars in the sky, his voice growing more distant with each passing second. "It's strange. These past couple of years since Claire's death and everything, it's almost like the only thing that can really heal me is music of the night. I just come down here sometimes to listen to people make music with their voice, and it... I guess it helps me get through another day. I'm not sure how to really explain it, but I will say that it's just something so wonderful and soothing to hear when I come down from the office. I just see them standing under the light and everything..."

Stella nodded slowly. "Music has strange powers like that."

"Call it what you want, but it's like therapy for the aching heart," Mac replied softly, interlocking his fingers with Stella's. "I love listening to it when I come down and get a breath of fresh air every night. You kind of know what I mean?"

His friend smiled, looking at the ground. She knew what he meant, all right. More often than not, the CSI had come down at night herself and had sat in that same spot where Mac was, listening to the same group that was singing that night. She needed healing, too, and sometimes, this was the only way to receive that gift- other than talking to other people, of course. And usually, Mac was busy in his own state of pain and healing, she didn't go to him. But as she sat there with him, she realized that they were both in the same amount of pain. And it didn't seem like it hurt as much as it did other nights- in fact, she seemed more at peace tonight.

_Singing that good old acappella  
Sound that sounds so sweet  
Light, let 'em sing  
Makin' that good old harmony_

"Harmony." Mac sighed, giving a small laugh again. "Wonder what that word really means."

Stella moved slightly closer to Mac. "I think it means something so much more than just singing. I think it has to do with life itself. There's some things that just click, and there's some things that... well, they _don't._ Musical harmony doesn't always sound beautiful in our ears, Mac. Sure, it does have its beautiful moments, but there are other times when you just want to turn away from the sound of it. I know that sometimes, I really want to turn away from my work- and I'm sure you do, too."

He turned his head towards the singers, avoiding her gaze. "More times than I would like to count right now. I just wonder if it's the right thing to do sometimes. Even though I know the answer will always be no."

"So, you come out here and listen to the music to kind of escape from reality, huh?"

Mac gave a soft grin. "Yes. That, and to spend some healing time by myself."

Stella blinked. "By yourself?"

"The lab becomes kind of crowded after a while. It's nice just to go away for a bit and absorb some things in life that I have missed." Mac closed his eyes. "I just have to come out here and appreciate some things that I've missed over the past couple of days or weeks... or months, for that matter. And the way to do that is to listen to the music of the street."

His friend cocked her head. "Do you heal a little bit each time you're out here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I do a lot of the time. Then I go back into the lab, and it's almost like I've reopened the same wound that was trying so hard for so long to tend. Sometimes, I wonder if it's a good idea to come out here and everything."

"I do," Stella replied quietly. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Mac. It helps in the long run."

Mac didn't say anything for a moment, looking down at their fingers. The only noise heard was the singing by the quartet.

Stella looked at him. "Mac?"

"You know, you seem to have some sort of healing powers, too," he replied softly. "Combined with music, it almost makes me feel like a new man. Like I could do anything right now."

_Soul to soul  
Brother to brother  
A cappella  
Sounds good to me_

She leaned slightly on Mac, closing her eyes and listening to the repeated chorus. "You know, Mac. That sounds good to me right now."

"What does?"

Stella laughed a little, listening to the a cappella group on the street corner. "Thinking you can do anything right now."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I know you, of all the people in Manhattan, can carry out that promise."

* * *

**Meep. Okay, so it had a hint of SMackedness in it. I couldn't help it. I love them together. -sheepish grin- Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
